The Victory of the Brothers
by laughing-spirit13
Summary: Gothel stepped out, ready to take on the Stabbingtons for her baby girl and her lovely hair. But how could frail Gothel be expected to take out these two thieves? After all, she wasn't a young woman anymore. What would happen if Gothel lost the fight, allowing the Stabbingtons to kidnap Rapunzel as planned?
1. Rapunzel

Rapunzel didn't like her song anymore. It used to bring a sense of comfort, like a little insurance that although the outside world was blocked off to her she would never be alone, because Mother would forever be at her side. But there came a point, after she was kidnapped and sold into slavery, that the song became her chains and her hair became her cell. The only key was a pair of scissors, which were always kept out of her grasp like all other sharp objects.

Twice a day Rapunzel sang her song, once at sunrise and once at sunset. Without fail some nameless servant would come into her living courters, take the end of her hair, and shove it through a hole in the wall. This way Rapunzel remained unseen, an anonymous healer. She managed to get one of the servants to speak once; he told her it was to dispel any guilt the Majesties may be feeling over this. Royalty effectively kidnapped Rapunzel, and they had no idea what they were doing to her.

The memory of her kidnapping was starting to blur, even though it was only three days ago. She was trying her hardest to forget about it, and looking at how much she blocked out so far Rapunzel considered herself unsuccessful. The problem was even when she did manage to go without remembering it during the day, her subconscious betrayed her constantly, always bringing the memory into her dreams.

_She was waiting for Eugene to come back. Pascal was getting worried, and that wasn't helping Rapunzel's nerves either. She had complete confidence in him, of course, but there was always that little nagging voice in the back of her head, reminding her that sweet Eugene was also reckless Flynn Rider. So, despite her full trust, she could help but let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw his silhouette swagger through the fog. _

_ "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me," Rapunzel joked, waiting for some sarcastic comment back from Eugene about how she should trust him. But that never came. Instead the shadow split into two and both kept growing taller as they came closer. And then two ginger men stepped out of the fog, one with an eye patch and one with sideburns. _

_ "He did," the one with the sideburns said. Rapunzel looked at them in disbelief. Somewhere she remembered them, in the back of her mind she heard Eugene saying, "They don't like me either." _

_ "What? No, he wouldn't," Rapunzel took a confident step forward. The may have not kissed on the boat and she may not be the best person to read the signs given her lack of past experience, but no one could tell her that _something _wasn't going to happen there. _

_ Both men- brothers, Rapunzel thought- gave off identical smug smiles, "See for yourself," Sideburns said. _

_ He gave a dramatic gesture with his hand, like Mother would do when wanting to show Rapunzel new paints or some exotic present from the outside world. Rapunzel didn't think she would like this present though. She took a step toward the water, and there, just in the distance amongst the remainder of the floating lanterns, was a sailboat floating towards the kingdom. And piloting the boat, though she could not see his face, was the obvious outline of one Eugene Fitzherbert. _

_ "Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted. No reply, maybe he didn't hear, "Eugene!" she shouted again. She was sure that her voice was loud enough, but maybe he just couldn't hear or maybe he got distracted…_

_ "Fair trade," Sideburns started purring. She felt a hand lightly brush against her braid, "a crown for the girl with the magic hair."_

_ Rapunzel turned, making sure to keep her eyes on the brothers at all cost. How could they know that? She told that to Eugene in confidence! But she supposed that was a stupid move on her part, Mother told her all this and Rapunzel just blatantly ignored her! Now she had to deal with the consequences. _

_ "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Sideburns continued, reaching behind him to pull out a sack, a large bag that looked thick and sturdy. They started closing in, and poor inexperienced Rapunzel only knew to run, run away fast and hard. That was what Mother always told her, if someone broke into the tower get out and hide. _

_ "No, please, no," Rapunzel backed up a little and then bolted, just like Mother said. And it wasn't just for Mother this time, but she also knew what would happen if she were caught. She would be sold, used, and captive, once again banned from the outside world. _

_ "No!" Rapunzel yelled as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear though she knew no one would. She ran on the beach, panic flooding her system. Then, mid-stride, her head snapped back and her braid pulled at her scalp. It was caught on something, some unrelenting force. She would have to back track, go towards the kidnappers in order to untangled her bulky braid. Rapunzel couldn't see the brothers because of a rock that she had run around, buts still the knowledge that they were there was enough to keep her tugging, simply wishing that it would come undone on it's own accord. She couldn't bring herself to run towards them, her legs would not obey such a stupid command. _

_ Then there was a grunt and a heavy thud on the rocky shore. Rapunzel heard something swishing through the hair and then a loud smack. The voice that carried after it was Sideburns', she was sure. _

_ "You think you can just do that? Tell us what to do and who she is and then surprise attack us like this? Steal away the treasure and keep it all to yourself?" There were feet on the beach, running quickly, and Mother appeared around the corner rock, black hood blown down and looking older than Rapunzel had ever seen her. She was no longer the fierce Mother who made jokes and went on outdoor expeditions; now Gothel was wrinkled and had more gray hairs than black. Her gray eyes were panicked and her mouth was in a worried frown. _

_ "Mother-" Rapunzel started but was cut off as Gothel grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her back, allowing her braid to fall of the log it was caught on. Rapunzel took the chance to look at the brothers' positions. Eyepatch was on the ground, unconscious. Sideburns was at his side, checking a pulse it seemed, a piece of old drift wood in his hand. He looked up at the mother-daughter duo and gave vicious toothy smile, "I am sick of thieves like you. No better than Flynn Rider and we would all be better without you," and then he stood and started walking, quickly, toward the two. _

_ Gothel didn't even make an attempt to run, instead grabbing Rapunzel by the shoulders and saying, "Run, run and don't look back." Rapunzel was about to protest and then there was a sickening sound of Mother's skull being cracked, the driftwood in the hands of the ginger man much more threatening than in Gothel's fragile fingers. _

_ Gothel fell on the spot, blood pooling out of her frizzy hair and collecting in the gaps of the stones, before overflowing and trickling into the bay. Rapunzel couldn't bring herself to run, instead dropping to her knees and taking her Mother's head into her lap, cradling her body like one would cradle a sulking child. Tears ran down her face, fast and thick, effectively blurring her vision. Blindly she started trying to untie her braid, get just enough loose hair to wrap around Gothel's head. Her mind was so on track that she didn't notice Eyepatch start to stir, or Sideburn throw the driftwood aside. _

_ She started the song, at least. She got to "_let your power shine" _before the heavy bag flew over her body and caught her by surprise, startling Rapunzel enough to stop her song short despite the importance of it. She was clever though, cleverer than people gave her credit for, and she was brave. Rapunzel kept singing quietly, her hair still aglow, while one of the brothers- Eyepatch, she assumed- attempted to untangled her magic hair from her mother's wound. _

_ They did it quickly too, giving Rapunzel no time to continue. There just wasn't enough hair unbraided to connect her for a long distance healing process._

_ "Oh no, sweetie. Let's save your magic powers for our paying customers," Rapunzel could practically hear the sneer in Sideburns' voice. _

_ In the bag she had plenty of time to think of what happened. Mother must have been worried and followed Rapunzel, as any concerned mother would. Then, when Rapunzel was in danger, Mother used the element of surprise to knock one of the gingers out. But her surprise only worked on one, allowing the other enough time to brace himself or put up his hand or something, but in the end he must have wrestled the driftwood out of her grasp. It wouldn't have been too hard, big bulging guy like Sideburns versus Gothel was no competition. After all, she wasn't a young woman anymore. _

_ And this was figured out through so many tears that Rapunzel was forgetting what dried eyes felt like. The part of the canvas bag she was trapped in had become wet through. She cried so hard that at one point Sideburns jostled her and barked, "Stop your crying! You're getting my shirt wet!" but that didn't put a damper in her tears. Not even close. Rapunzel cried until she was too dehydrated to cry anymore, so she settled for dry sobs instead. It wasn't just Mother's death causing this, but it was being abandoned by everyone she loved and trusted. Pascal wasn't even on her shoulder anymore, he must have been knocked off when Rapunzel was kidnapped. She was completely and utterly alone, her mother was killed and Rapunzel could only blame herself, Pascal was gone, and Eugene never really cared. For the first time she was wishing that she just left Flynn locked up in that closet. _

_ She wasn't sure when but at some point Rapunzel fell asleep, snuggled close to her hair. She was sore from being huddled inside the canvas bag and was in desperate need of a stretch. Her stomach rumbled uncomfortably and her mouth was so dry that she could barley collect any saliva to dampen her throat. It was dark, though she couldn't be sure if it was still nighttime. The only thing she could make out were voices; one obviously belonging to Sideburns, the other unknown. _

_ Sideburns: "Five million Corona or nothing,"_

_ Unknown: "That seems a bit steep."_

_ Sideburns: "I don't mind just keeping her for my brother and me. We could just live forever and wait until someone does come along to give us more than we are asking now,"_

_ Unknown: "I am already breaking the law enough by giving you your own land and a free ticket out of jail. Asking for five million Corona as well, it is like I am paying you triple what I already am!" _

_Sideburns: "Actually, you would be paying us five times more. But we have expenses: food, clothing, servants, and luxury items. You know what I mean?"_

_ Unknown: "I can give you the land, the law, and half a million Corona."_

_ Sideburns: "We aren't some black market dealers up for haggling. Either it is five million or we just bide our time." _

_ There was a sigh from Unknown, who then mumbled something Rapunzel could not make out, but there was some nasty laughter from the brothers, and then Rapunzel felt herself moved very violently and dropped hard on some sort of wooden platform. It started moving and she jumped and flipped at nearly every bump they hit, meaning she ended up in a cart of some type. It dawned on her that this was her first time on a cart, but the excitement was overpowered by the sheer terror. _

_ Then, from what could have been from 10 minutes to 10 years later, the sack opened and Rapunzel was momentarily blinded as white light drove itself into her dark bag. Before she could even see someone was grabbing her shoulder and yanking her by the sleeve. She tried to stand, but her legs were so cramped up from the long time that they failed her, causing her to instantly fall over. Luckily there was someone there prepared for this, catching her softly and for a moment there Rapunzel was sure is was Eugene, here to save the day like some prince in shinning armor. But that dream shattered as soon as the person talked. He had a high-pitched tone that would have been comical if not for the situation, "Come on girl, get up! We have to get you in before they awake!" And that was all he said to her. _

_ Rapunzel felt herself lifted unceremoniously up and carried by someone she was sure was not that man with the high pitched voice. It was just hard for her to see anything, though the light was no longer blinding her eyes were still swollen from crying and the whole situation around her seemed to move in colors and blurs. _

_ Until everything stopped, she was dropped on top a bed in a bright yellow room, the door shut, locked, and she was alone. Still she could not take anything in though, everything inside her was moving too fast: her breath, her pulse. And then everything went black. _

That was where the memory or dream always ended. Rapunzel later woke when someone jostled her, helped her unbraid her hair and tossed the flowers out the window, and told Rapunzel how that window was far to small for a child to fit through so don't even try. Rapunzel didn't doubt the servant. Then Rapunzel's hair was put through a hole in the bottom corner of the wall, she was instructed to sing, and if she refused her food would be withheld until she did. So Rapunzel sang, her hair glowed, it was taken out of the hole, the servant left, and Rapunzel was locked away in a plain yellow room, no decorations or paintings. Just her large bed, her small window, and the hole in the wall.

Sometimes her dreams gave her variety in her life, the only thing really. Every once in a while Rapunzel would not dream of the beach, but rather she would see her mother bashed on the head and blood would come out. Rapunzel would run towards Gothel, but her hair would tangle around her feet and tie her up, making Rapunzel sit and watch as her mother fell, more and more blood pooling around them, until it was over Rapunzel's head and she drowned.

These were the only two dreams, although once in her latter dream Flynn came, crown hanging off his finger, and say with his sarcastic drawl, "You know, Mother knows best." To which Rapunzel would scream her knowledge and furry at him, before shortly drowning in the sea of red.


	2. Eugene

Eugene tried to fight off the Stabingtons, but when those two were coming at you your best bet was really dropping all attachments and running. Of course Eugene would never just drop Rapunzel- she was the best thing that has ever happened in his life. So it was sort of inevitable, he guessed, that he would end up beaten and tied to the boat. He remembered hearing Rapunzel's voice, sort of soft and muffled, but he was not able to respond, not able to make his mouth form the right sounds.

He knew he was on a boat and he could not move, though if that was from being just conscious or some outer factor was not determined. He also felt something hard and cold tied to his right hand.

There was a bump and a bunch of shouting a few countless moments later, and Eugene found himself jostled out of whatever stupor the Stabbingtons forced him into.

"Rapunzel," he tested the word out, feeling like it was the right thing to say. A second after he remembered why and shouted it as loud as he could, "Rapunzel!"

Not a moment later the guards were cutting away at his bonds, grabbing the crown that was tied to him, and man handling him up the dock.

"No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait, guys, guys!" the guards weren't listening but then why would they? The only one he could think would listen would be- "RAPUNZEL!"

They locked him up in a small jail cell with one window that looked out over the bay. Eugene found himself standing there most of the night, watching the shore on the opposite side. He was looking for a silhouette, a twirl of a skirt, the bright shine of magical glowing locks. Anything was acceptable, Eugene was open to his options. Just something to let him know she was safe, she got away. Like maybe her crazy mother found them and took out those Stabbingtons with some maternal fighting instinct. Eugene always assumed mothers had those, but he never had a chance to test it for himself.

After what Eugene assumed was 3 hours he gave up looking for Rapunzel and went to thinking about an escape plan. Rapunzel was out there, being sold somewhere no doubt. Those Stabbingtons were slow-witted, but they were not complete idiots. They would have sold her fast, not letting Eugene bring any attention to the subject. It was a miracle that they didn't kill him then and there, but if the situations were switched Eugene would have probably done the same thing. This, sitting in the prison hold, was much worse for any respectable thief than just ending it quickly. The Captain was a bragger; he made a huge riot whenever he ended up with a criminal, even some one-time 15 minutes of fame pickpocket. A big name like Flynn Rider, mastermind heartthrob criminal who succeeded in stealing the crown right from under the palace guards, would be all the Captain talked about for the next few weeks! Not only would Eugene die, the reputation he worked so hard to gain and preserve would be shattered like a glass window under an onslaught of rocks.

Not that it truly mattered at this point; he planned on giving up thieving for Rapunzel. It was cruel, although he thought her a naive and annoying brat at first, well, the kid grew on him to say the least. And she finally tasted freedom, finally learned what it was like to run in the grass and dip your toes in the creeks and just feel alive! Now once again she was a slave, laboring away to some upper class people who would absorb her magic and keep her contained. She didn't even have a caring mother this time, not a single soul who would give a damn. He had to hope there would be one- for someone like Rapunzel who only deserved friends in her life. For his perfect blondie, she should have at least one kind soul to stop in and say hello.

The sun was starting to rise when Eugene finally gave up on these thoughts. The escape plan was not coming along and his worry kept pulling his brain to dark places. So when the first drops of sunlight started to sparkle on the water, Eugene returned to the window and looked for any sign: a body lying on the ground, a piece of pink cloth floating in the water, anything at all! Yet maybe it was better, maybe she got away…

Eugene was known as many things when he was Flynn Rider: the optimist was not one of them. Not against the Stabbingtons. He had to find her, at least make sure she was happy with the situation. But how?

The convict wasn't given much time to think of it, at that moment the Captain came with two other men.

"Let's get this over with, Rider,"

"Where are we going?" Eugene asked timidly. He had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't overly fond of.

The Captain said nothing, instead just holding up his neck a little higher and looking down on his prisoner a little more. Eugene didn't need to be told what that look meant.

"Oh."

The escape started when he saw the unicorn and from then on it was a big blur of ruffian after ruffian shoving him down hallways until he made it to the courtyard. Then there was the one guy with a hook, who set him on a wooden platform and prepared him for something. Eugene started questioning it only at "knees apart," but then when he was sent flying through the hair as one of the larger ruffians jumped on the other side of the wooden thing, he just held the position and hoped they knew what they were talking about.

So when he landed in Max's saddle, a little off center but still miraculously there and not on the stonewall, Eugene was more than pleasantly surprised.

"Max? You brought them here?" Max whinnied, the pleasure of his plot shinning in his eyes.

"Thank you," Max smiled and gestured his head forward, ready to gallop off, "No really, thank you. Uh, I feel like all this time we've just been misunderstanding each other…" Eugene drifted off, wanting to say more but realizing how bad at this he was. He also saw the deadpan stare given by Max, simple and obvious.

"Yeah you're right, we should go," and off they went, flying over rooftops and sliding down on the shingles. They were a near super team. The only problem was Eugene had no idea where to go.

He tried the beach first, looking for some clue or some note. Something to say she was okay. What he found wasn't pleasing.

Their boat was still there, exactly where he had left it. A few lanterns that were no more aglow had landed inside. There were places in the rock beach where stones were obviously disturbed by running or fighting. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was the old woman, with more white hairs than gray and a huge hole in her head. Dried blood was on the rocks and in her hair and on her neck and it was a mess, a complete mess. The murder weapon- an old piece of heavy driftwood- was throne carelessly next to the old lady. On closer inspection Eugene found that her eyes were open and scared, filled with horror and panic. She may have seen the attack coming, or was trying to warn Rapunzel to get out. Either way Eugene couldn't just leave this woman here. She was caught up in the middle of Eugene's mess, same as Rapunzel was, and the least he could do for her was give her a proper burial. Which he didn't have the means for. But he knew a few people who did.

Eugene lifted the old lady like a newly wed bride; careful to make sure her long black cloak didn't trip him up. Then he- at least he tried- to set her gently into the abandoned boat. Unfortunately, it was a pretty deep boat and Eugene found it hard to keep a steady grip on her as he lowered more and more. In the end she fell to the bottom, but only a five-inch fall at the most.

He pushed the boat out in the bay and watched as it floated gently without any disturbance into the morning. Eventually the tides would bring it to the Kingdom of Corona, where someone would find it and bring attention to the dead woman inside. There she would get her burial.

As Eugene turned towards Max, who was watching the whole thing, he got the sudden idea that the old woman _was _Rapunzel's mother, the crazy over protective one. She tried to fight the Stabbingtons off and lost. He turned back to the bay, considering swimming out and bringing it back so Rapunzel could be at her funeral, but there was no point. The body would just rot on shore over here, and it would waste precious time in getting to Rapunzel, which he was sure her mother would make first priority.

He turned back to Max vaguely thinking what would happen if a kid found that boat, and had his worries cut short from the sight of a familiar green thing with a disapproving scowl.

"Pascal!" Eugene ran toward the two animals. Pascal had managed to clamber up and sit himself on Maximus's grand saddle. He sat on his hind legs and was crossing his front arm-leg things with evil eyes that seemed to say _Why are you bothering with her? Rapunzel is in danger, let's go! _

Eugene lifted Pascal off the saddle and put him on his shoulder instead, where it would be easier for the lizard to hold on, "Well I don't see you doing anything," Eugene muttered to himself. Pascal heard, though, and smacked Eugene on the cheek with his tail. Eugene willed himself to stay strong and galloped Max as fast as he could go, in a general direction of the forest. They would have to check the higher ups then, the black market, anyone who may have any information of a girl for sale.

There were a few dealers who made habit of traveling the woods that Eugene knew of, so he tracked them down first. But neither the old potions brewer nor the young voodoo master knew of any offer. The Rapunzel Rescue Team then went to the Snuggly Duckling, just to see if anyone heard anything while they were in town. Most of the ruffians who helped in the daring escape of Flynn Rider got away, by either running while the guards were distracted or fighting and then running after they won. Ulf had stayed behind, using his miming abilities to distract the guards for the others. He was in jail now for at least five years, they said. And no, no one heard anything of Rapunzel up for sale.

At that point Eugene was out of places to check that wasn't in town, Maximus could only think of popular illegal trading houses in the town, and Pascal was lecturing both of them as to why they should be in town and not mucking about in the woods.

The three of them were fighting over the best time to head in when they let their guard down. Eugene wanted to go in the cover of darkness, Max wanted to go at sunrise when the guards had a shift break, and Pascal wanted to go right now because who knows what was happening to poor Rapunzel? Out of all of them Pascal made the best point. But over all the arguing and strategizing and debating, they didn't hear the footsteps in the bushes, the crack of small twigs, or the heavy breathing of a furious Captain.

They jumped on Max and Eugene at once, ignoring Pascal as people tend to do. There were four guards for Max, all very well built, and the Captain with one extra man for Eugene. He put up a good fight, given the circumstances, but was down within the minute, his arms pinned behind him and chained.

Maximus, however, stayed kicking and bucking for at least five minutes before exhaustion and just being overwhelmed brought him down.

"Rider, what have you done to my horse?" Captain was standing over Maximus now, probably thinking of the best ways to punish the royal steed.

"Captain, you won't believe it if I told you," Eugene said easily, slipping back into carefree and unattached Flynn Rider like it was a second skin, "There was this girl, naïve kid who blackmailed me into being her tour guide. Well, Max over there seems to have taken a liking to her."

"You can definitely pull a better lie than that Rider!" the Captain laughed a little before continuing, "I've seen you lie your way out of jail by telling the key keeper your crippled nephew just wanted to go to school and you were simply trying to get the money for him to do it!"

Eugene smiled. He remembered that lie; he was caught for a really minor felony then, like stealing from a fruit booth or something. That was a good lie; he even managed to say it with tears in his eyes.

"Here's the thing, Captain. Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction," to the best of his ability Eugene gestured his hands like he was trying to merely say _whatever you like to think. _

"Oh please, come on, I wanna hear you squirm your way out of this one," Captain crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, waiting to be impressed. And before he could control himself, before clever Flynn Rider could make some witty comment about how his first lie worked so well because the key keeper, unlike the Captain, had a heart in that cold chest, Eugene Fitzherbert saw his chance. Quick as it came Flynn Rider was gone and all that was left was poor Eugene, who looked at the Captain with real tears in his eyes, begging through his body language.

"Please, there really is this girl. She's so young, but she did manage to blackmail me into showing her the real world. She has been trapped in a tower for 18 years, these past few days was her first experience outside and it was marvelous. We sung with ruffians and out ran you guys and then danced in the town and read in the library. I took her to the bay to see the lanterns, and everything was so perfect. My life was really turning around Captain. But those Stabbington brothers that _you let get away_" Eugene took his sweet time staring at every guard he could make eye contact with. Three of the guards, including the Captain, looked away in shame when Eugene stared them down. The other three looked on clueless, of course the fact that the royal guard had the culprits at one point was not allowed to be common knowledge, "Those Stabbington brothers kidnapped her and killed her mother. Now she is somewhere, trapped inside after such a small time of freedom, catering to whichever high-class leech bought her. And all I am asking is that you help me. Help me get her free, let her not be imprisoned anymore, and then I swear I'll go with you. Take me away, make me pay, just help me save her," when Eugene finished silence more quiet than was natural fell. Max had stopped whinnying, the birds weren't chirping, it seemed like the men weren't even breathing. And then it all snapped back with a booming laugh from the Captain that sent a flock of blackbirds squawking away, startled.

"Rider, you must think me a fool," the Captain wiped a small tear from his eye and then leaned down so he could look the poor captive face to face, "I remember that girl you were with. Had a full head of hair, to say the least. Since she was there I could believe that part. But there is one mistake you made to let me know it was mostly a lie," Captain leaned in closer, a mock smile hiding behind his mustache, "You tell it like you care about her!" the Captain stood suddenly and started laughing over Eugene's attempts to explain that yeah he cared about her because she was everything to him. The Captain heard none of that though, and once he controlled his giggles enough he ordered them both to be taken away.

Eugene fought long enough to stay down so Pascal could climb onto his shoulder, and then went with the guards willingly, too tired to keep putting up a fight. What he did do though was refuse to walk, so his lonely guard had to drag him with all his strength. That was a small victory for the convict.

This time the Captain told him his execution would be public because they needed an example. The King and Queen would be there, half the town would, and don't expect a merry band of freaks to save you this time because Max is under strict watch. The Captain told him that it would be in five days.

Eugene sat in the corner of his jail cell for that amount of time; the only time he smiled was when he heard a lady and man scream about finding a boat with a dead woman inside.


	3. Catharine and Peter

For years the King and Queen were searching for a way to prolong their life. It wasn't for the kingdom, it wasn't for the greater good, no this time it was for purely selfish reasons: they wanted to live to see their daughter. Or see proof that she was dead. Because to the whole village their daughter's birthday was just an excuse to celebrate; they didn't really believe that she would come back. Only Queen Catharine and King Peter truly thought she may come home one day, and they would wait unless proven otherwise. She was stolen before they even got to name her! What type of cruel fate is that?

Of course they tried all sorts of medications; everything from herbal treatments to magics that were best not tampered with. After the sickness, even with the healing powers of the flower, having children became impossible, not that they would consider having other children anyway. They longed for their Lost Princess.

And then one morning they woke up -King Peter first as always because Queen Catharine hated mornings- and their court doctor told them to come to their daughter's bedroom. It was a room just down the hall from the King and Queen's own room, a special place that was put aside for when their daughter grew old enough. They made no changes to it after she was stolen. It was completely white, with nice oak floors and not a single piece of art or furniture. They didn't want to make a room that she would hate, so they decided to let her pick and choose what color the walls should be and what she wanted in there. And of course she would be allowed to change her mind later because who knows what she would have wanted in five years? Now it didn't matter, but the King couldn't bring himself to do anything with the room without the Lost Princess's instructions and the Queen understood.

There was a difference this time when they entered though: a hole in the bottom of the wall, at the furthest corner from the door. And out of that hole was a long weave of golden…well what seemed to be hair but couldn't possibly be. The court doctor entered shortly after them. He was an average built man, nothing really standing out from his gray eyes to his gray hair. Except his voice, which was very high pitched and could be comical on some occasions.

"You Majesties, we have found it. We have found a way to keep you young forever!" he closed the door behind him and was speaking in soft whispers.

"Have you really?" Queen Catharine refused to speak in whispers and crossed her arms. She didn't like the court doctor; he was a good doctor and had a very nice family, but he was ambitious and was always ready to do things she was not comfortable with to get the ends he desired.

"Yes, my Lady Queen. This was being sold down at the market, it was pricey but that is because it works. Please, just give it a try," the Doctor gestured to the hair/rope that was lying on the ground. King Peter went up to it first, he was always much more trusting than his Queen.

"What do we do with it?" Catharine asked before touching the stuff.

"Just hold on to it, we'll do the rest," the Doctor implored. Queen Catharine touched it carefully. It was soft and fine, there was just so much of it. It was most definitely hair.

"Doctor, whose hair is this?" she asked while setting the locks down again. Already this was taking a turn for the uncomfortable.

"It is a lot of girls hair. They were all well paid to donate their locks so that the machine has something to work through. If it attached to people directly, the power would be so strong that your Majesties would be brought back to infants," the Doctor walked up to the hair and grabbed it himself, showing the Queen how harmless it was.

She was ready to protest further when King Peter grabbed her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, at his old eyes and graying beard, and she sighed before picking up the hair again. There was no mistaking the wisdom in his look; all they wanted was to see their daughter. If this thing worked then they would get that chance, and both of them were so _tired. _Tired of trying, tired of worrying that they would pass away before she would return. They didn't even know what name she was going by. Yes, if the girls were well paid, and what'd done is done, there was no returning this hair. Queen Catharine picked it up. The Doctor smiled and knocked against the wall, and following a few moments the hair started to glow. Really glow, brighter than the day outside.

And like that all Queen Catharine and King Peter's pain was vanishing. The bags under their eyes became firmer and their skin lifted anew. A look at each other and they could visibly see the grays coloring themselves in.

Catharine touched her husband's face in disbelief, and he did the same. Then she turned, wide-eyed and young, to the Doctor, who was smiling with his success.

"Thank you Doctor," Catharine said.

The morning of the second day with the machine, feeling rejuvenated at breakfast like they've never imagined, the Captain came in, unannounced and eager. Of course, Catharine and Peter would never punish him for coming in unannounced, they weren't really sure how, so they would give him a harsh stare that sometimes he would understand. Not this time though, he was too eager. Both Majesties understood what that meant: there was a new criminal in the cells. A big one, by the look of it.

"Majesties, we've done it! We've finally caught that Flynn Rider!" He announced, puffing out his chest.

"Didn't you catch him two days ago? If I recall you had to interrupt our nightly routine to inform us," Queen Catharine looked down at her plate and played with her food. King Peter snickered a little. The Captain looked like a kicked puppy.

"Well, he escaped with the help of some ruffians, most of which got away. But we found him again! Yesterday in the woods!" the Captain was back to boasting, being kicked down a few notches was not enough to ruin his mood today.

"Perfect. I assume- what was the crime again?" Catharine turned to Peter who tilted his head slightly, "Right, stealing the crown. I assume 10-15 years, then. Correct?" Catharine asked the Captain.

It should have been that, yes. Whatever the Majesties said went, in normal circumstances. But they really were a nice couple, truly, and if you compared them to those Royals over in the Krelic Kingdom, well then you would call Peter and Catharine saints. But they didn't really understand punishment, namely what was too light a punishment. They hired Captain- a man who came from distant shores and knew everything there was about jailing and prison and stuff like that. So he got final say in the law system, though he was obliged to accept the opinion of the Majesties.

"Actually, your Majesties, we are making it a public execution," he said.

"What? Why?" Catharine stopped playing with her food, looking up aghast. She hated executions; she despised public ones even more. Taking a person's life was bad enough; did you have to mock him by making everyone watch as well?

"Well, stealing the crown is not his only crime. Now it is also resisting arrest, escaping from the royal jail, and many other crimes his committed over the years of his reign. We need to set an example for the public, what better name to do it with?" the Captain said. Catharine frowned, not liking his argument mostly because it made sense. She was about to protest more, pulling out random details from thin air, but Peter patted her arm and shook his head. Yes, of course he was right again. Catharine hated it when he was right, but he was always right. They needed the Captain's knowledge on this; the two just had no idea what was an appropriate punishment and example setter like he did.

"Very well. When?"

"In four days," the Captain smiled in a way the Queen didn't like.


	4. Morning

Rapunzel had been trapped for a week now, and the routine never changed. In the morning she would heal, get breakfast, then lunch, and then heal again before dinner. There were no books in her room, no paints, nothing but the yellow walls, the blue bed, the small window, and the hole. Of course she had met the Doctor. He only came in once, on the first day of her imprisonment, and it was only to threaten her. He told her if she would not sing she would not eat, if she tried to get attention through the window they would install a metal bar to where they would tie her hair so close to her skull that she would be forced to sleep standing up. If she were to try and call out through the hole in the wall then he would personally find everyone she loves and trap them in separate rooms in the palace forever and with no explanation.

That would have been a fun one, if Rapunzel were a good actor she could have used that. Mother was dead, and though she still loved Eugene he certainly didn't love her, so what did it matter? And they would never find Pascal, he was far too clever. But Rapunzel's only experience in lying had been to Mother, and that hadn't been in situations as dire as this one. The Doctor called her out on it immediately, saying with words that dripped from his tongue "Oh, no love ones to threaten then? How about, if you try to seek help from those on the other side of this wall, I'll move you to the rooms that overlook the bay, where no one is watching. Then I'll hang you out the window, only reeling you back up when it is time to heal."

Rapunzel didn't doubt the Doctor's words.

* * *

Catharine and Peter woke up normal, went to their daughter's room as normal, and healed as normal. Catharine looked out the window, which overlooked the bay. It was beautiful, with the sun sparkling over the water. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the air was warm yet not overbearing, and it was perfect. The best day of the summer, easily. Then she looked at the hole in the wall where the hair was already stashed back through. A pit dropped in her stomach. Their daughter's room was on the corner, so the windows were all on the side of the bay. It was good, then she wouldn't have to overlook…_that _courtyard. But the neighboring room did overlook it. The Captain said- no, he commanded that a certain courtyard be used only for executions.

"Peter," she whispered quietly. No one was around to hear, the Doctor claiming he had other matters to attend to, but still she whispered, "Peter, today. The execution is today."

Peter too looked as if he had forgotten. Who wouldn't? Who would want to remember bloodshed on such a bright morning? King Peter didn't say a word, but walked out the door with his head bowed. Catharine followed.

* * *

Rapunzel took her ear away from the hole in the wall. It was a habit she had gotten into, listening in on the Majesties. She wanted to know how horrible they were. It bugged her that they weren't. From what she had heard they were genuinely nice people, they had no idea what was happening. She has yet to discover a reason for their desire, but she hoped with all her being that it was something selfish and/or evil. It would make it so much easier to hate them, to be angry.

But now Rapunzel couldn't focus on that. There was an execution today. She didn't hear anything about that, but why would she? Who keeps poor, little Rapunzel in the loop?

She leapt to her small window. She knew there was a courtyard out there; she always saw it when she looked out. No one was every in that courtyard, which was a shame because Rapunzel thought it looked like a very nice courtyard. But there was this platform in the middle, made of wood with stairs leading right up to this upside down wooden L. Nothing ever hung from that L, and the doors to the building across from it were always closed so she assumed it was just a lonely and forgotten place. It would be easy to do, she thought; forget places in such an enormous palace. But when she looked out this time, into the bright morning air, there was something there. A rope with a loop at the end. Rapunzel had never seen such a thing before, not in her three books or in the library where Eugene brought her. But there it was, just hanging off, still in the stiff air. It boded no good.

* * *

Eugene was woken with a splash of water to the face. Not as nice as the first time he was to be executed, but he suspected that the Captain had lost his patience long ago. He wouldn't let Eugene die with a shred of dignity this time round. Eugene was lead out of his cell and up a flight of stone steps. Pascal was still on his shoulder, refusing to sneak out through the bars despite Eugene's insistence. He guessed that made them friends, though it was a little late to realize it now.

Two guards opened the heavy prison doors and let the bright morning light flood in. It was mocking him, the world, the Captain, even the goddamn weather was mocking Eugene and his life. Well screw them, it's not like he had much to live for anymore anyway. Finding Rapunzel was a big thing on his to-do list, but really it was his only thing. Besides- if he really thought about it- she probably hated his guts. _She _didn't know he was kidnapped and set up. Unless those good hearted brothers went out of their way to make sure she knew it was all their fault and that he was gonna return the crown so they could be together forever. No, they probably said something like "He abandoned you because Flynn Rider is the scum of the earth," and Rapunzel probably believed it. Hell, Eugene believed that.

So, though he wasn't smiling as his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw at least half the town standing in anticipation and the King and Queen sitting on their outdoor thrones on the platform across, he was proud to say he wasn't frowning or breaking down either.

* * *

Catharine did not feel comfortable. Her thrown was too big, there were too many people. It was too bright. The warm weather was overbearing, the still air more stiff than anything. She didn't like executions, she didn't like them on sunny days in mid summer when children were suppose to be playing ball in the streets and angry adults were yelling at them to get out of the way. She didn't like that she could see a little girl no older than five in her mother's arms, watching as the convict was march up the wooden stairs and in front of the noose. She really didn't like that Flynn had an impartial face on: not frowning nor smiling. He looked resigned. No one should ever have that look about death.

* * *

Rapunzel hadn't touched her breakfast when it was brought to her. She was too engrossed in watching the once forgotten courtyard. People were filling it, to a point where the crowds were flowing out of the entrance. Mothers and fathers began to place their children on their shoulders and some teenagers were working out how to climb up the wall so the crowd wouldn't shove them around. But they left a path open from the platform with the rope hanging on it to the doors that never opened. Sometimes someone accidently stumble into that open space and quickly run back into the crowd, people moving so they were at least able to get out of that path.

And despite all this, there was a horrible silence that followed the crowd. Not like the silence that was over the courtyard when it was abandoned. That silence was supposed to be there, it was soft and allowed. But this silence was more of an implied silence. Every once in a while a person would sneeze, a child would laugh, a hushed conversation would escalate until they realized how loud they had been, only to speak in whispers once more. But still it was a heavy silence that everyone held. Those coughs and conversations were attempts to break it, make it go away. They were failing, miserably.

And then the doors that never opened creaked and groaned, opening for the first time since Rapunzel had been kidnapped. First marched out two palace guards, followed by a single guard who was holding a man who was obviously not a guard. Suddenly Rapunzel remembered something her mother taught her. It was years ago, and it was horrible, but Rapunzel was asking about laws and rules.

Mother told young Rapunzel that she was lucky the punishment in the tower was no painting. She said in the outside world, bad people are killed. Strung up, heads cut off, there were so many ways to kill a convict.

Then Rapunzel saw the convicts face. Of course he had to be the convict, he wasn't in the guard uniform and he was Flynn Rider. Rapunzel let out a small gasp. That was Flynn Rider! Her Eugene! He got caught? He was going to be executed? But he left with the crown, she saw; he was too smart to get caught after that…

She could only think of two explanations: 1. Flynn got too confident and let his guard down, or 2. There's been a huge misunderstanding the led to unfortunate circumstances. Rapunzel was hoping for 2, but she was thinking it would probably be 1.

Well if it was option 1 why should she care? He obviously didn't. She wouldn't do a thing, it's not like she could anyway.

But then… she had to do something. Because what if, _what if_, it was option 2? And even if it wasn't option 2, how could she watch him die? She wouldn't, she couldn't.

* * *

The guards led Eugene down the path that was cleared of people. Certainly a lot of folk showed up. There was a spark of pride that flittered in Eugene's chest. He really did become quite popular. But it quickly burnt out when he saw the noose. The Captain was waiting up there, right next to the rope, with a sly smirk on his face. No one could see it but Eugene; no one was looking at the Captain. Undoubtedly, right when the attention turned to the head of the royal guard, the Captain would slip into his impartial face. Even he is not supposed to enjoy this.

Eugene was standing next to the Captain now, a long list of felonies being read off to him. He didn't even smile at the good ones, like convicts are suppose to. He didn't feel much like smiling at the moment.

It was silent, dead silent, except for the Captain. And then someone cursed really loudly. Whoever it was was standing near the King and Queen's platform. Honestly, Eugene almost laughed, both the Majesties looked so appalled. There was some commotion and Eugene spotted a young mother slapping the man. Everyone around laughed quietly and nervously.

"How do you think I feel?" Flynn asked. That received some more quiet giggles. The Queen's face made it worth it though.

"Sorry mate," the original offender called over the heads of the crowd, "Bloody cuppa water hit me in the 'ead," some people shushed the man; other's tried to keep their laughter to the acceptable volume at an execution. Eugene did neither; he looked up. A cup of water? How did that fall? There was a window, a single open window too small for a child to fit through.

Pascal chirped from Eugene's shoulder. He forgot that the chameleon was there. If only he could speak the language like Rapunzel could, then he would understand that stupid chirp.

Pascal chirped again and pointed at the window with his tail. Eugene looked again, really hard this time. The Captain had started reading once again. Thank god it was a long list.

And then a piece of bread came spiraling out the open window. It hit another unsuspecting pedestrian, a young girl who screamed out in surprise, "Burning pit's of Hell!" she received a slap from her mother for that.

But Eugene couldn't get dragged into idle conversation this time. Someone was up there a throwing food at his very respectful execution. Who would want to stop the death of the notorious Flynn Rider?

"Rapunzel?" He called out. It was a fleeting hope, but it was still there.

No one answered. But now at least a third of the crowd had focused on that window. Another third focused on Eugene.

"Rapunzel, are you up there?" Eugene shouted, still louder.

No one answered.

"If that's you Rapunzel, I didn't abandon you! The Stabbington brothers, they knocked me out and set me up! Trust me, Blondie!" Eugene was very unaware that his voice could be this loud when he needed it to be. Already he felt himself going hoarse.

And then a face came to the window. She couldn't fit through, not all the way, but she could still look out and down. She could still be seen. It was definitely his magic girl.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene started struggling like mad, but his hands were chained behind his back and the Captain, unfortunately, had two free ones.

"Eugene! Please, get out of there! Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted through the open window. Needless to say, there was quite a bit of commotion in the crowd now. People were talking, whispering, pointing to the open window and at the captured felon. A fork came cart wheeling out the window, but this time people saw it and were able to side step the flying utensil.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene shouted again, not really knowing what else to say. And then there was a third voice, one that was very distinctly not a commoner's.

"Your Majesties, please excuse the interruption. That girl is sick, mentally so. I was hoping the machine that we used to heal you would also have some affect. I will go see to her," the voice was high-pitched but clearly male.

And just like that Flynn Rider was back, but with new purpose. He wasn't gonna steal, he was gonna kidnapped a beautiful girl from the tallest tower. All he needed was to be free of these chains.


	5. Day

Catharine left the madness and followed the Doctor. She didn't trust him, not in the slightest. The Captain could handle the raging masses, and if he failed then Peter would take care of it. He didn't speak much, but when he did people listened.

The Queen made sure to trail very far behind. She knew the room he was going to, so it didn't really matter if he was out of sight. Every time she turned a corner she would only see the back of the Doctor's blue coat swishing round to the next hall.

But when she got to the room she did not enter right away. The door was open, left only slightly ajar. He probably tried to slam it but it didn't take. Catharine pressed herself against the wall and listened. Because despite her complete lack of faith in him, the Doctor really has been a loyal servant this entire time. She would not accuse him of wrong doing unless she had the proper evidence to do so.

The conversation started in whispers so low that not even Catharine and her rejuvenated ears could make out the words. She heard voices- one of the Doctor and one of a girl- but the sounds were all muddled.

The Queen didn't dare inch forward, already feeling that she was close enough to risk being caught, and thankfully she didn't have to. Soon the voices started to rise.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" the Doctor said in his high voice, "I don't want this either! I understand, really."

* * *

Rapunzel looked at the ordinary man in disbelief. After all the threats that he has given her, after giving her nothing more than a small room and imprisonment, the question threw her completely off guard.

"How…how could you understand? You threatened me!" Rapunzel said, quickly, and not quietly. Maybe someone would hear.

"I have a family. I have three daughters! The only reason I needed you to do this was because the prospect of saving the King and Queen was not looking well. Do you think I wanted to trap some young girl up here?" the Doctor reached out a hand and placed it on Rapunzel's shoulder. She never had a father, but she imagined this gesture was something a father would do.

And then Rapunzel remembered the circumstances and pushed him away. He looked hurt.

"Why did you have to save them? Everybody dies," Rapunzel spat out. This was something she only learned a few years back, actually. Mostly because she never bothered to ask about how real life people work, and then one day it just kinda came up in conversation with Mother. She thought Dad was involved somehow.

"They have a daughter too. She was lost, long ago. No one thinks that she is still alive. Just them. I wanted to help, call me crazy. I sympathized," the Doctor did something with his eyes, like made them bigger. Rapunzel could see tears welling around them, and he sounded _sincere. _

And Rapunzel knew he was. She could tell that he was a father, probably a loving one. Chances were he would have never acted out on those threats. But she did not forgive him, she didn't even think about it. Yet she couldn't tell him that, she had to bide her time. The door was slightly ajar, someone passing could hear.

"If you had just told me there wouldn't be a need to do any of this," Rapunzel raised her voice a tad bit. She didn't think it would be enough for the Doctor to notice, but enough to make the slightest of slight differences. It was a game she used to play with Pascal: How Loud Could She Talk Before Mother Woke.

"I was scared you would say no," the Doctor said, but his game didn't go unnoticed. He had lowered his voice, just enough to make the slightest of slight differences.

"I'm someone's daughter too!" Rapunzel outright screamed it this time, as loud as she could manage, "You threatened me! You threatened my loved ones! You bought me on the black market! From the men who killed Mother!"

She saw the Doctor react, and for his age he was a quick man. But not fast enough, by the time his hand was on top of Rapunzel's mouth a woman was in the door.

She wore a fabulous dark purple dress with yellow embroidery of suns all along the hem. Rapunzel's first thought was that this woman looked very familiar; with her large green eyes and small button nose, complete with a childish face. It was as if Rapunzel had seen this woman every day, but never once asked for her name. But who had Rapunzel seen beside herself?

The second thought was that this woman must be royalty. Not just the crown that gleamed atop her head, but the posture she had, the attitude she carried, all spoke of power that most would never know.

And then she did speak "Release the girl," and Rapunzel felt herself shiver. The Doctor let go immediately and started to stammer out an apology, but Rapunzel was not present for it. He caused no real damage, so it only took mere moments before she was running, passed by the stunned Majesty, and nearly tripping out the door that was always locked. It took another single moment for her to be lost.

* * *

Getting his hands in front of him was a simple trick, it only took years of experience at jump rope, which he would never admit but Eugene was pretty skilled at it. However, his hands were still chained, which still gave the Captain an unfair advantage. If only he had that frying pan.

But Eugene did have something that the Captain didn't: charisma.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel answer me!" Eugene shouted up at the window. He didn't see her up there anymore, he was afraid that man moved her. But he didn't let that show. He became a lovesick puppy with the big watery eyes. Eugene didn't even try to fight the Captain. He walked to the edge of the platform and pulled his hands up in front of him like he was praying. Yeah right, when was the last time he prayed?

"Rapunzel, I'm coming! I swear!" still he didn't try anything, just stood there shouting and looking good while doing it. That was another key part, one that was easily played. The Captain wasn't making a move, apparently wanting to see how Flynn Rider managed to squirm his way out of this one.

"Please, Blondie! I love you!" Eugene shouted, even though at this point he knew she couldn't hear, otherwise she would have responded. Good, because that was incredibly cheesy and he only ever wanted to say his cheesy one-liner on his dying breathe. His reputation may be ruined to the fans who showed up for his death, but not to her and that was important.

It was after that line Eugene made his move. He turned and punched that Captain as hard as he could in the nose. And damn it hurt, it was like the Captain's head was made of rock. Eugene only slightly doubted it.

The Captain reacted with reflexes that were built up over years. Eugene would undoubtedly loose this battle. But that was the plan. So far it was going good.

Really, he couldn't just give up and throw the fight. Then he would look weak. He had to be bloody, broken, tired and abused. He had to go from strong heartthrob thief to pathetic in this series of punches. So when Eugene finally did inevitably fall to his knees, it was with a broken nose and more blood than he could remember bleeding.

"Hey, Mr. Captain, that's enough," it was a timid voice. It was the first drop.

"What did you say to me, civilian?" the Captain looked over the platform, trying to find the perpetrator. He kicked Eugene back and placed a boot on his stomach.

"That's a lot of blood, Mr. Captain. Maybe you should take it easy," this time it was a woman, older than the first voice. Seen a lot of executions then, seen some stuff before the current King and Queen were around. Eugene wouldn't know, but he heard it was God-awful.

"He's a criminal, he's not worthy of your pity," the Captain sneered. The crowd fell silent again. Really silent, the type no one dared disturbed because not only did it seem wrong, but also impossible.

Until someone did. A kid, probably younger than Rapunzel. She said, "But e's in love."

And like that the silence shattered. People started bustling around, murmuring their consent to each other. It wasn't loud, just whispers passed around to strangers and friends, but the message behind the mumbles was clear. Flynn Rider was in love.

"What, and that makes him forgivable? He stole the princess's crown, escaped from jail- multiple times- and not to mention all the small crimes over the years," the Captain was calm, but when Eugene strained his head he was able to look into the Captain's eyes. They were panicked. Eugene smirked- it was perfect.

"But-" this time is was an older man, probably been in love more than once, "I mean, he can't be all bad."

"Yes he can," the Captain said it like he was talking to a five year old. Condescending the crowd would get him nowhere.

"You know what?" ah, the proud man speaks. This was the moment Eugene had been banking on, "I don't quite like your tone!"

"I don't care!" the Captain raised his voice.

All Hell broke loose. The proud man jumped up on the platform and swung. Eugene noted that he had muscles to rival the Captain. He managed to punch the unaware Captain right on the cheek, which threw him off balance enough to allow Eugene to slip out from under the heavy boot.

More and more people were rivaling up against the head of the guard. It was always coming, he wasn't the nicest of people, and all it needed was its spark. Eugene liked to consider himself more of a bomb, but that was all semantics. The important part was in the confusion he was able to roll off the platform and into the crowd, where people parted for the lovesick convict.

Ah people, the most hopeless romantics. Eugene had learned to use that against them many times before. But never like this, never sincerely. Now all he had to do was get to Rapunzel.

* * *

The castle was bigger than Rapunzel could have ever imagined. She spent hours doing that too, just sitting in that yellow room thinking of every possible corridor, every possible room. Never did she even dream that they would need more than 100. Even that was hard to justify in her mind. But after running down at least 10 corridors and still having no idea where she was, Rapunzel felt no doubt that her imagination had fallen short.

Maybe it would have been possible if all the corridors didn't look the same. But when she turned a corner she couldn't even tell if that was the same hall from five minutes ago. The only revealing things were the paintings on the wall, which she only started noticing after running enough that she had to stop to catch her breath.

What was she even looking for? A way to Eugene. That meant getting down into that cursed courtyard. Or at least close. Rapunzel stopped running around from hall to hall in search for the stairs. Of course, the plan was so simple that Rapunzel had to drop the hair she was carrying and slap herself on the head. All she needed was a window.

She opened the first door she passed. It led to a bathroom with no window. She didn't even bother closing the door behind her as she went in search for a new room.

The next room was a bedchamber of some sorts, probably for the servants. Thankfully no one was in right now, and there was a window. But it overlooked the bay. Rapunzel never got a glimpse of the bay; she was on the wrong side of the castle. She grabbed an armful of hair and raced down the hall, looking for the first turn and the next window. It wasn't right above the courtyard, but she could see where the wall was from there. She could swing over easily enough.

Rapunzel struggled with the window clasp for a few minutes before it finally swung open. The wall that surrounded the courtyard was decorated with various flags; she could swing her hair around those and then walk straight up. It was her one shot.

* * *

Eugene should have known that King Peter wouldn't have let him pass. For a man who does nothing but sit in a throne all day, he could rival the Stabbington brothers. Peter blocked the door and said nothing, just stood there, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Look, Highness, I'm not even gonna try to fight you," Eugene knew a loosing battle when he saw one, "But the girl of my dreams is up in that very fine castle of yours, and I would really appreciate it if you could let me by."

The King didn't even honor the convict with words, just shook his head. _Heartless, _Eugene thought to himself, but then again so was he.

Eugene started to run, trying to dodge right around the king. But, honestly, the man was like a wall! Eugene darted left and there was no opening, and the other direction resulted similarly. Eugene would faint a dash to left and then turn spry like a fox to the right. And the King was always there! A psychic wall!

"Eugene!" he heard his name and turned on his heel like a ballerina. There, on top of the wall, was his Blondie.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene didn't even turn to see if the King was following him. He ran to his amazing girl, and apparently very skilled escape artist.

"Let's go!" Rapunzel hung her hair off the side of the tower and after a quick check to make sure Pascal was on his shoulder, clinging for life, Eugene started to climb. Rapunzel also pulled, doubling his speed. The Captain was still holding off the masses and the King was looking on with what Eugene swore was a half smile. Not even trying, guess he was a romantic after all.

The pedestrians that weren't busy trying to beat the Captain till he was completely black and blue were cheering. Some teens whistled and a few punch their fists in the air. It was a shared victory, really. Eugene reached the top of the wall and gave a very practiced bow. Rapuznel smiled and gave a very clumsy curtsey. The crowd laughed and waved.

Hopeless romantics were the best people, after all.

"Eugene! What happened?" Rapunzel said after she recovered from her curtsey.

"I'll explain later, we have to get out of here now," Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand and squeezed tightly. It didn't do any good in the current situation, but it reassured Eugene that she was here and that was something.

Blondie, apparently, was having none of the cheap stuff and pulled Eugene into a bone-crushing hug. He would have complained about lack of air if it didn't feel so good. He hugged her back, brushing his fingers through her unreasonably long hair and finally letting out a long held breath. Several people in the crowd went "aww".

And then Rapunzel sniffled. She was crying. "I thought you abandoned me. Worse, I thought you sold me!"

"Never, Blondie. There's no amount of money that could buy you," Eugene said in what he hoped would be a comforting voice, but he wasn't very good at this. Still, Rapunzel gave a small chuckle.

"They killed Mother," she said.

"I know, I found her after my first escape. I went back to find a trace of you, but found her instead," Eugene didn't want to tell Rapunzel this now. He wanted to get off this wall and out of this city. Pascal had already made his way over to Rapunzel's shoulder.

"What did you do?" Rapunzel asked softly.

"Blondie, I'll tell you everything, but right now we have to get out of here. I'm sorta a wanted criminal."

Rapunzel nodded into Eugene's shoulder and took a deep, shuttering breath. She released Eugene and backed up, her eyes red and puffy but her face resolved.

God, he loved this girl.

"I'll wrap my hair around here," she pointed to a stone structure that seemed sturdy enough, "we'll have to swing down together, to save time. The soldiers are probably on the move," and she got to work.

"You know, Blondie, if you could have rivaled me in the criminal world," Eugene said. Rapunzel smiled a bit.

* * *

Rapunzel worked hard and quickly. She needed this hair to come undone when she pulled, but not when they were falling. It was possible; she's had literally years of practice at these knots.

But someone was calling to her. From the courtyard. It distracted her and she messed up the loop. Rapunzel ignored the voice and started again. People were after Eugene, the Doctor was probably after her, there was no time to waste on voices she didn't know.

But still it called. Eugene tapped her shoulder gently, but only when Rapunzel finished her knot did she turn. It was that woman, the one who came through her door when the Doctor left it unlocked. She was in the courtyard again, and all the villagers had formed a circle around her and another very large man. There was no more fighting, though a very big guard was lying unconscious on that dreadful platform.

"Girl, please listen!" the woman called. She had a very nice voice, almost motherly. But it was not a request.

Rapunzel did not answer but she stepped on the edge of the wall so she could look down.

"Please, we didn't know! We were told it was a machine keeping us alive, if we had known that it was you," the woman- Queen, Rapunzel decided- fell quiet. She expected something in return.

Rapunzel wracked her brain. She wanted to be mean, venomous, evil even. She wanted to hate, despise them, loathe their very existence. But she couldn't. They did it to see a loved one who was lost; they felt bad for Eugene but had no choice. They seemed to be as misguided as Rapunzel was.

"I'm sorry!" Rapunzel settled on. What was she sorry for? "I'm sorry about your daughter," she decided that was a good thing to be sorry for.

"I heard what you told the Doctor," the Queen continued, "The men he bought you from, they killed your mother. I'm sorry about that. We never condoned such a black-market trade, especially from men so brutal. He will pay dearly."

Rapunzel also didn't want that. He wasn't so bad. She didn't think he was a mean man, just a scared one, an ambitious one, but evil was not a good word for him. She turned to Eugene, who stepped up behind her. He didn't say anything, but just having him there was all the support she needed.

"Don't be too harsh. He only wanted to help," Rapunzel called down. Yes she wanted him punished, but it was good intentions behind it all.

"Where will you go?" the Queen asked.

Again Rapunzel turned to Eugene. He gave her that look with the one eyebrow up, like he was waiting for a really good answer. Apparently neither of them had any clue. Just out of this Kingdom, that much was settled.

"I don't know. Somewhere away," Rapunzel replied.

"Please, we would like…well he told you our daughter went missing. You could stay with us. You would have a room, Flynn Rider would be given a pardon from his crimes, we'll pay for clothing and food and never ask for anything in return. We want to help," the Queen said earnestly. It was more than wanting to help the blonde stranger and her convict, it was also to fill an empty hole.

Rapunzel didn't even think the offer over, "I can't. I can't stay here where I was held captive. No sorry, I won't," and she grabbed Eugene's hand, gave it a squeeze, felt Pascal give her a little supportive nudge, and she turned away.

But the Queen did not seem to be done, "Please, we could care for you! We don't want to see you hurt, with hair like that it is always a possibility! We won't use it, we swear. We just- I just want to make sure you are cared for."

Rapunzel turned again, not because she wanted to but because she could only reply when facing them and she felt she owed them a reply, "I had a Mother. She's gone now. I don't need a second one, it's time I lived my own life."

This time Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's elbow and tugged, giving all the people below that this conversation was over. Eugene held onto Rapunzel and she gripped her hair, lowering them slowly enough so that when they landed nothing was broken.

Rapunzel tugged at the knot and they ran hand in hand. They did get lost once, but the detour led them to the stables where Maximus whinnied with joy. He was able to get them out and away; far, far away.

* * *

Catharine watched as the mystery girl turned with her convict and jumped off the edge. No one screamed, though a few pedestrians gasped.

Catharine felt sad. She messed it up, all of it, and when she tried to make it right it didn't work. Peter put his hand on her shoulder and slowly guided her out of the courtyard and into the castle.

It wasn't until they were in their private quarters that Catharine noticed Peter was smiling.

"What are you smiling about? What could you possibly be so happy about?" Catharine snapped, injured that he dared smile at a time when she felt so miserable.

Peter shook his head slightly and pulled his wife into a hug.

"Don't do that, we tortured her! We held an innocent girl captive!" Catharine did not hug Peter back, but still she could feel the smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Catharine pushed him away and demanded.

Peter opened his mouth and said, "That girl looked an awful lot like you."

Catharine felt her eyes prick with tears, but found herself smiling as well.

They never sent anyone after the blonde girl and the convict.


End file.
